A Vida sem Ti
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto passa todo o tempo a trabalhar e Joey, o seu namorado, já não aguenta mais, por isso decide terminar tudo entre eles. Só aí é que Seto percebe a importância que Joey tinha na sua vida. Poderá ele emendar os seus erros? Oneshot.


**Título: **A Vida sem Ti

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto passa todo o tempo a trabalhar e Joey, o seu namorado, já não aguenta mais, por isso decide terminar tudo entre eles. Só aí é que Seto percebe a importância que Joey tinha na sua vida. Poderá ele emendar os seus erros? Oneshot.

**A Vida sem Ti**

Seto Kaiba abriu a porta da sua mansão e entrou. Acendeu a luz do hall de entrada, fechou a porta e pousou a sua pasta em cima da mesa que havia no hall. Depois suspirou. Finalmente tinha terminado o seu dia de trabalho e já passava da uma da manhã. Saiu do hall de entrada e preparou-se para se dirigir às escadas que o iriam levar ao seu quarto, mas antes de lá chegar, Mokuba apareceu, pois tinha ouvido o irmão chegar e tinha descido as escadas para falar com ele.

"Mokuba, o que estás a fazer acordado a estas horas? Devias estar a dormir. Amanhã tens aulas." disse Seto, aborrecido.

"Eu sei que tenho aulas, mas não consegui dormir e decidi vir falar contigo quando te ouvi chegar." disse Mokuba, parecendo aborrecido. "Seto, como é que tu pudeste esquecer-te?"

"Esquecer-me de quê? De que é que tu estás a falar?" perguntou Seto, sem compreender.

"Eu estou a falar do teu aniversário de namoro com o Joey." respondeu Mokuba, agora mesmo zangado. "Esqueceste-te mesmo que tu e o Joey faziam um ano de namoro hoje... ou melhor, ontem, porque já passou da meia-noite."

"Um ano de namoro? Oh... sim, é verdade. Esqueci-me. Tive muito trabalho para fazer na Kaiba Corp. Tu sabes que estamos prestes a lançar novos produtos e..."

"Seto, isso não é desculpa!" exclamou Mokuba. "Não te podias ter esquecido! O Joey andou a semana toda a dar dicas sobre isso e eu pensei que tu tinhas percebido."

"E percebi, mas esqueci-me."

"Seto, de manhã mal viste o Joey depois de se levantarem. Não vieste almoçar e chegas a estas horas. Não te lembraste e não trouxeste nada para oferecer ao Joey. Ele ficou muito triste e fechou-se no vosso quarto. Quando pensei ir falar com ele para ver se ele estava bem, ouviu-o a chorar."

"Eu não queria que ele ficasse aborrecido. Também é só uma data. Nós estamos juntos todos os dias."

"Estão? Achas que sim? Tu sais cedo e voltas sempre tarde. Só aos Domingos é que tens um tempo para nós. Eu sou teu irmão e já acho que passas pouco tempo connosco. Imagino o que o Joey sente."

"Eu tenho de trabalhar, Mokuba." disse Seto. "Vocês sabem disso. Tenho uma empresa para gerir. Tenho muitas coisas com que me preocupar, por isso é normal que não tenha muito tempo."

"Seto, ouve o que te digo. Eu posso ainda não ter experiência nas coisas do amor, mas tenho a certeza que se tu continuares assim, vais perder o Joey." disse Mokuba. "Pensa bem Seto, se achas mais importante o trabalho que o Joey. Tu não precisas de trabalhar tanto e tu sabes disso."

Mokuba virou costas e subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto, enquanto Seto permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, incrédulo com a atitude do irmão. Segundos depois, abanou a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas até ao seu quarto. A cada passo, foi-se sentido mais culpado por se ter esquecido do aniversário de namoro.

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, tentou abrir a porta, mas encontrou-a trancada. Tal como Mokuba tinha dito, Joey tinha-se trancado no quarto. Seto tentou abrir a porta mais uma vez e depois hesitou entre chamar por Joey ou ir dormir para um dos outros quartos. Contudo, Seto não teve de tomar decisão nenhuma, porque segundos depois Joey abriu-lhe a porta e encarou o namorado. Seto viu que Joey tinha os olhos vermelhos de ter estado a chorar, ainda estava vestido com as suas roupas desse dia e na sua cara estava uma expressão severa, quando normalmente Joey estava sempre sorridente.

"Joey..."

"Chegaste finalmente. Pensei que fosses dormir na Kaiba Corp. Ora aí está uma ideia. Como só vens a casa para dormir, se calhar devias mesmo lá ficar." disse Joey, de forma fria.

"Joey, eu sei que estás aborrecido. Eu peço desculpa. Esqueci-me que fazíamos um ano de namoro. Mas eu prometo que te vou compensar."

"Compensar? E como é que pensas fazer isso? Tu não tens tempo para nada. Estás sempre a trabalhar. Eu andei a semana toda a dar-te dicas, não fosses tu esquecer-te do nosso aniversário de namoro. Esperei que viesses almoçar comigo, que tirasses um tempo para mim. Depois esperei que viesses jantar. Não apareceste. Não disseste nada. Achas que agora me consegues compensar? Achas que é assim tão fácil?"

"Joey, tu tens de compreender que eu tenho uma empresa para gerir. Não tenho muito tempo livre. E não me esqueci de propósito, aconteceu. Sou humano e cometo erros."

"Demasiados erros!" exclamou Joey. "Nunca tens tempo para mim, nunca alinhas em nada que eu sugiro e agora até do nosso aniversário te esqueceste. Eu só queria que viesses mais cedo para casa para estares comigo. Isso bastava-me, mas nem isso..."

"Tu estás a ser egoísta, Joey! Não podes pensar só em ti. Eu tenho uma empresa para gerir, com mais de mil funcionários que dependem do meu trabalho e da minha boa gestão. Não posso ser descuidado, para passar tempo contigo e deixar a empresa à deriva."

"Seto, se a empresa é a tua prioridade, então dedica todo o teu tempo a ela. Eu estou farto. Amo-te, mas não consigo suportar um namoro só com o meu esforço, se tu não fazes nenhum para estarmos bem."

"O que é que estás a querer dizer, Joey?"

"Quero dizer que acabou tudo. Dedica-te à tua empresa, que eu vou tentar esquecer-te e ser feliz com alguém que queira passar o tempo comigo e me ame verdadeiramente." respondeu Joey, de forma cortante. "Para mim, chega."

Joey saiu do quarto, quase empurrando Seto.

"Eu vou dormir num dos outros quartos e amanhã vou-me embora. Não precisas de te preocupar, porque eu arranjo onde ficar. Não, que estupidez a minha, nem sequer te ias preocupar de qualquer das maneiras, porque só os negócios ocupam a tua cabeça." disse Joey, começando a afastar-se. "Ah, só mais uma coisa. Se eu me sinto abandonado, o Mokuba sente o mesmo. Não o queiras perder a ele também."

Seto ficou a ver Joey afastar-se e entrar num dos outros quartos. Por alguns segundos hesitou entre ir atrás dele ou entrar no seu quarto e aguardar. Acabou por optar pela segunda hipótese.

_"Foi apenas um exagero da parte do Joey. Ele não quer realmente acabar o namoro comigo. Ele ama-me e não consegue viver sem mim." pensou Seto. "Amanhã já estará mais calmo e vai tudo resolver-se."_

Porém, na manhã seguinte, quando Seto saiu do seu quarto, já depois de ter tomado banho e se ter vestido, encontrou Joey no corredor.

"Ainda bem que já estás despachado. Vou ao quarto buscar as minhas coisas para me ir embora." disse Joey, de forma fria.

"Joey, isso é um absurdo. Não podemos acabar as coisas assim."

"Podemos sim. E está tudo acabado, como eu já te tinha dito. Agora, não me aborreças mais."

Joey passou por Seto e entrou no quarto que tinha sido de ambos até ao dia anterior. Seto ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas acabou por voltar ao quarto, onde Joey tinha pegado numa mala e estava a pôr lá as suas roupas e objectos.

"Joey, vais arrepender-te mais tarde. Pensa melhor." pediu Seto.

"Eu vou arrepender-me? Eu?" perguntou Joey, zangado. "Eu não tenho de me arrepender de nada. Eu fiz tudo para a nossa relação dar certo. Tu é que não fizeste. Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma do que está a acontecer. Isto é tudo consequência das tuas acções."

"Ai sim? Pois não vais conseguir viver sem mim."

"Não? Achas mesmo? Eu já mal te via, Seto. Vou conseguir viver sem ti e vou esquecer-te." disse Joey. "Nunca mais ponho os pés nesta mansão."

Seto ficou calado a ver Joey pôr o resto das coisas na mala. Depois, Joey fechou a mala, encarou Seto pela última vez e saiu pela porta do quarto, descendo as escadas. Mokuba, que se tinha levantado cedo, tendo ouvido a discussão de Seto e Joey na noite anterior, saiu da sala de jantar.

"Joey, vais mesmo embora?" perguntou Mokuba, aproximando-se rapidamente.

"Vou Mokuba." respondeu Joey, com o seu semblante menos duro. "Mas podemos ver-nos depois, fora da mansão. Quando quiseres, é só ligares-me e encontramo-nos."

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa. Por favor Joey, fica. Não te vás embora."

"Desculpa Mokuba, mas é o melhor para mim e para o teu irmão também."

Por essa altura Seto já tinha saído do quarto e estava parado no topo das escadas, a ouvir o que Joey e Mokuba iam dizendo, apesar deles não o verem, pois não estavam a olhar para o topo das escadas.

"Joey, fica, por mim." pediu Mokuba. "Vou sentir-me muito sozinho se te fores embora. O Seto nunca está em casa e depois não tenho ninguém para brincar comigo, para me ajudar a ser melhor nos duelos e para me ajudar a estudar."

"Mokuba, desculpa mas eu não posso ficar. Estou muito magoado com o Seto."

"Mas vais para onde?"

"Ainda não sei, mas eu arranjo algum lugar para ficar, não te preocupes. E havemos de nos encontrar muitas vezes, prometo."

Mokuba abraçou Joey, que pousou a sua mala no chão e o abraçou de volta.

"É tudo culpa do Seto." murmurou Mokuba. "É tudo culpa dele... porque é que ele não trabalha menos?"

"Porque não quer, Mokuba." respondeu Joey. "Mas não o culpes, nem fiques zangado com ele. Ele é teu irmão e apesar de tudo, ele gosta muito de ti. O que aconteceu entre mim e ele não deve afectar a vossa relação, está bem?"

"Vou tentar não me zangar com ele." prometeu Mokuba.

Segundos depois, Joey pegou na sua mala, lançou um último olhar a Mokuba e saiu porta fora. Mokuba suspirou, parecendo abatido. Joey tinha-o ajudado e acompanhado nos últimos tempos, já que Seto nunca estava presente e para Mokuba, Joey era agora como outro irmão e agora estava a perdê-lo.

No topo das escadas, Seto abanou a cabeça e regressou ao seu quarto. Dentro de si havia um conflito de sentimentos. Por um lado sentia-se zangado consigo mesmo por não ter impedido Joey de se ir embora e de lhe ter dito que lhe fazia falta. Por outro lado, o seu orgulho dizia-lhe que tinha feito bem as coisas. Estava a trabalhar para dar uma vida melhor a Mokuba e a Joey também e para Seto era natural não ter tempo e achava que Joey tinha de compreender a situação.

Passaram-se duas longas semanas. Para Seto, parecia que o tempo demorava o dobro ou triplo para passar. Desde que Joey tinha abandonado a mansão e a sua vida, os dias pareciam sempre iguais. Aliás, eram sempre iguais. Trabalho e mais trabalho e quando chegava a casa não tinha ninguém à sua espera.

Mokuba tinha ficado aborrecido com a partida de Joey e como Seto se tinha recusado a ir à procura de Joey para falar com ele e lhe pedir desculpa, Mokuba decidira que não queria falar mais com o irmão, por isso, quando estavam juntos, Mokuba estava sempre em silêncio e quando Seto chegava a casa, mesmo quando chegava mais cedo que o normal, Mokuba decidia ir sempre dormir mais cedo.

Agora Seto sentia-se sempre sozinho, mesmo quando estava rodeado de pessoas. E mais que isso, Seto nunca se tinha importado de estar sozinho. Isso nunca o afectara, mas agora, sem o afecto do irmão e de Joey, Seto descobrira que a sua vida não era a mesma coisa. Sentia a falta de Joey, mas mesmo assim não conseguia ir ter com ele.

O seu orgulho dizia-lhe que não devia ceder. Tinha a esperança que Joey voltasse, mas nessas duas semanas, Seto nem sequer tinha falado com Joey, nem tinha ouvido nada sobre o ex-namorado. Seto sabia que Mokuba se tinha encontrado algumas com Joey, porque o motorista que levava Mokuba a todo o lado lhe tinha dito, mas como Mokuba se recusava a falar com ele, Seto não sabia como Joey estava e era demasiado orgulhoso para perguntar.

Além do orgulho, Seto tinha medo. Poucas vezes na sua vida tivera medo de alguma coisa. Mas Seto tinha medo de que, mesmo que pedisse para Joey voltar e lhe pedisse desculpa, Joey dissesse que não o perdoava e não queria voltar. Assim, sem falar com Joey, Seto guardava a esperança que ele voltasse, mas com o passar dos dias essa esperança ia esmorecendo.

Nessa noite, Seto saiu bastante mais cedo da Kaiba Corporation e chegou à mansão à hora do jantar. Mokuba estava já à mesa e não disse nada a Seto quando ele apareceu e o cumprimentou. Seto sentou-se e começou a comer. Mokuba ignorava completamente Seto e a determinada altura, cansado pela atitude do irmão, Seto encarou-o.

"Mokuba, por quanto tempo é que vais ficar sem me dirigir a palavra?"

Mokuba não respondeu, mas encarou Seto, olhos nos olhos.

"Sei que estás aborrecido, mas nunca tínhamos estado zangados tanto tempo."

Mokuba continuou sem falar.

"Mokuba, desculpa se te magoei. A ti e ao Joey. Mas tens de voltar a falar comigo."

Mokuba hesitou durante uns segundos e resolveu finalmente falar.

"Eu só quero falar contigo se pedires desculpas ao Joey."

"Eu... não sei se posso."

"Porque não? Põe o orgulho de lado, Seto. Tu também estás a sofrer com a ausência do Joey. Eu sei que sim."

"E se estiver? É a minha vida, Mokuba. Eu é que sei o que devo fazer."

"És um casmurro. É a tua vida, mas eu sou teu irmão. Tu estás a estragar a tua vida, Seto. E vais arrepender-te. Ou já te arrependeste e não queres admitir. Tu não amas o Joey? Não queres que ele volte?"

Seto hesitou, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Então estás à espera de quê?"

"Achas que é assim tão fácil, Mokuba? Eu magoei o Joey. E continuo a trabalhar muito. E não sei se ele iria querer voltar para mim."

"Sobre o trabalho, tu consegues contornar isso. Contrata mais pessoas para te ajudarem no trabalho que fazes e assim não precisas de trabalhar tanto. E nem digas que só tu é que consegues tratar de todos os assuntos, porque isso não é verdade."

"O trabalho... agora é o menos."

"Ah... fico mais aliviado de pensares assim." disse Mokuba. "Então agora o problema é que tens medo que o Joey não ter perdoe. Se tu provares que estás mesmo arrependido e que vais mudar, eu acho que ele te perdoa."

"Ele... ainda não arranjou mais ninguém?" perguntou Seto, bastante curioso, mas tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível.

"Claro que não. Ele não te esqueceu, Seto, apesar de estar magoado. Ele agora não quer nada com ninguém, porque tem medo de se magoar. Fala com ele e resolvam o assunto. Quero que o Joey volte e possamos ser todos felizes. Promete que falas com ele e lhe pedes desculpa. Por favor."

Seto acenou afirmativamente. Os sentimentos sobrepuseram-se ao seu ego e orgulho.

"Eu vou tentar de tudo para o ter de volta." prometeu Seto.

"Então eu vou ajudar-te a encontrares-te com o Joey." disse Mokuba, sorrindo. "Vou ter de o enganar, porque senão ele pode recusar-se a falar contigo. Sabes, o Joey também tem o seu orgulho, que agora está ferido. Eu vou marcar um encontro com ele, pois temo-nos encontrado muitas vezes para falar, passear e estudar. Ele não vai desconfiar e depois apareces tu no meu lugar e resolves tudo."

Seto sabia que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis, mas não queria desanimar Mokuba e também queria acreditar que as coisas iam correr bem ou pelo menos, pelo melhor possível.

Mokuba ligou a Joey e marcou de se encontrarem na casa de Yugi, onde Joey se tinha instalado depois de ter saído da mansão. Nessa tarde, Seto tirou a tarde livre, coisa que já não fazia há muitos meses. À hora marcada, Seto foi até à casa de Yugi, que felizmente tinha outra porta sem ser a entrada pela loja de cartas. Seto bateu à porta e foi Yugi que a veio abrir. Ficou surpreendido ao vê-lo.

"Kaiba? O que estás aqui a fazer? Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Mokuba?" perguntou Yugi, curioso e preocupado.

"Não aconteceu nada ao Mokuba. Ele marcou um encontro com o Joey, mas eu é que preciso de falar com ele."

"O Joey não te quer ver, Kaiba. É melhor ires embora."

"Yugi, preciso de falar com ele. Preciso de lhe pedir perdão. Não posso deixar que passe mais tempo sem lhe mostrar que eu errei e que quero o seu perdão. Quero que ele volte para mim. Por favor, deixa-me vê-lo."

Yugi hesitou, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça.

"Está bem. Se queres pedir desculpas... podes entrar. O Joey está magoado, mas ele gosta muito de ti. Espero que consigam fazer as pazes."

Yugi deixou Seto entrar na casa e depois levou-o até à porta do quarto onde Joey tinha ficado hospedado.

"O Joey está aqui. Boa sorte." disse Yugi, afastando-se.

Seto bateu à porta e do outro lado, Joey mandou-o entrar, pensando que era Yugi ou Mokuba. Seto entrou no quarto. Joey estava sentado em cima da cama, a remodelar o seu deck, mas ao ver Seto entrar no quarto levantou-se abruptamente, deixando algumas das cartas cair no chão.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Joey, de forma fria.

"Precisava de falar contigo."

"Eu não tenho nada para falar contigo, Kaiba."

Seto deu um passo em frente. Desde que tinham começado a namorar, Joey sempre o tratara por Seto e agora Seto achava estranho ouvir o seu sobrenome vindo da boca de Joey.

"Era suposto o Mokuba vir ter comigo, mas estou a ver que fui enganado." disse Joey.

"Não culpes o Mokuba por nada, pois ele não tem culpa. Eu é que lhe pedi para marcar um encontro contigo e para eu vir no seu lugar, porque é importante que falemos."

"Ai sim? E não devias estar a trabalhar? Vê lá, não vá a empresa ir à falência por não estares lá por algumas horas." disse Joey, de forma azeda e sarcástica.

"Eu sei que te magoei, Joey. Mas estou arrependido."

Joey não disse nada, limitando-se a cruzar os braços. Seto entendeu que deveria continuar e só pelo facto de Joey não ter gritado com ele, já era bom sinal.

"Eu sei que tu achas que eu trabalho de mais. Não, tu tens a certeza que eu trabalho demais. E o Mokuba acha o mesmo. Vocês têm razão. Eu trabalho demais e estou a perder as coisas e pessoas importantes da minha vida."

"Ao menos já chegaste a alguma conclusão. É pena que só agora é que tenhas lá chegado."

"Joey, eu amo-te. Nunca pensei apaixonar-me por ninguém, mas apaixonei-me. Mas acomodei-me, a trabalhar de mais, mas a ter-te à minha espera. Não pensei no que tu estavas a sentir. Nem no que o Mokuba estava a sentir. Tu estavas na mansão, apoiavas o Mokuba e pensei que não havia problema. Eu tinha trabalho para fazer, mas vocês estavam os dois juntos e não se iam importar. Estava enganado."

"Completamente enganado. E o Mokuba pediu-te para trabalhares menos. Eu disse-te que queria passar mais tempo contigo. Nada te fez mudar de ideias. E ficaste sempre tão embrenhado no teu trabalho, que nem te lembraste do nosso aniversário de namoro."

"Joey, perdoa-me. Errei. Errei muito, mas eu juro que vou mudar. Vou trabalhar menos, vou passar mais tempo contigo e com o Mokuba e fazer o que vocês quiserem. Mas por favor, volta para mim." pediu Seto.

Joey hesitou e não disse nada. Seto deu um passo na direcção de Joey.

"Eu fui muito convencido. Disse-te que não ias conseguir viver sem mim, mas na realidade, eu é que não consigo viver sem ti. Eu amo-te. Sempre soube disse quando estávamos a namorar, mas nunca me apercebi que a minha vida sem ti é um vazio."

"Magoaste-me muito. Até me chamaste egoísta, quando eu apenas queria ter um tempo junto do meu namorado."

"Desculpa, desculpa..."

Seto ficou frente a frente com Joey e de seguida abraçou-o. Joey não o afastou, mas também não retribuiu o abraço.

"Eu vou mudar. Dá-me uma oportunidade e volta para mim." pediu Seto. "Voltas? Por favor?"

"Não é assim tão fácil, Kaiba... Seto... não é assim tão fácil." disse Joey.

Seto quebrou o abraço e olhou nos olhos de Joey, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Eu quero acreditar que vais mudar, quero mesmo. Mas se queres que eu volte para ti, então vais mudar e depois sim, eu volto, quando tiver a certeza de que mudaste mesmo."

"Eu vou mostrar-te que mudei. Vais ver, Joey. Tu sabes que quando eu me empenho em algo, consigo. E vou mudar e tu vais voltar para mim, porque senão a minha vida não faz praticamente sentido nenhum."

"Por ti, por mim, pelo Mokuba, por todos nós, espero que consigas mudar... porque eu também sinto muito a tua falta..."

Seto aproximou-se novamente e beijou Joey de seguida. Joey hesitou, mas retribuiu o beijo. Quando se separaram, Seto estava determinado.

"Vou provar-te que estou a mudar, podes ter a certeza."

"Muito bem. Eu vou continuar aqui, por isso sabes onde me encontrar, se precisares de me falar. E vou ficar atento. Vou saber tudo através do Mokuba."

"Não, Joey. Vais saber tudo através da minha boca, porque todos os dias eu virei aqui, até que tu voltes comigo para a mansão."

Joey sorriu e Seto sentiu-se mais animado. Pensara que nunca na sua vida se apaixonaria, nem faria coisas por amor, como via muitos casais fazer. Mas agora estava disposto a mover mundo e fundos para ter Joey de volta.

Seto despediu-se de Joey e foi embora. Quando ele saiu, Yugi foi ter com Joey ao quarto.

"Estás bem, Joey? O Kaiba queria falar contigo e disse que estava arrependido e queria pedir-te perdão, por isso deixei-o entrar." disse Yugi, em tom de desculpa.

"Não tem problema, Yugi. Acho que correu tudo bem. O Seto prometeu que ia mudar. Eu quero acreditar que vai mesmo. Quero acreditar com todas as minhas forças."

Nessa mesma tarde, Seto voltou à Kaiba Corporation. Deu instruções à sua secretária para pôr anúncios nos jornais, na net e contactar outras empresas e agências para conseguir arranjar pessoas competentes que o ajudassem a fazer parte do seu trabalho, pois assim Seto acabaria por trabalhar menos.

Depois das instruções dadas e de ter tratado da papelada e problemas mais urgentes, Seto voltou para a mansão. Mokuba estava à sua espera.

"Como é que correu? O Joey perdoou-te?" perguntou Mokuba, ansioso.

"Ainda não. Ele quer que eu mude, para depois voltar para mim. E eu vou mudar." disse Seto. "O que queres fazer no resto da tarde? Tenho o tempo todo para estar contigo."

Mokuba ficou surpreendido, mas arranjou logo planos para eles.

"Mas temos de convidar o Joey também." disse Mokuba. "Não achas?"

"Não sei. Achas boa ideia? Como falei com ele ainda hoje, talvez ele não queira vir."

"Liga-lhe e ficas a saber. Vá, pergunta-lhe se quer vir connosco."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e ligou a Joey. Sem hesitações, Joey aceitou e mais tarde, os três foram ao parque de diversões da cidade, pois era lá que Mokuba queria passar o resto da tarde.

"Já estás a começar a mudar, Seto." disse Joey, vendo Mokuba afastar-se para ir comprar algodão doce.

"Já mandei porem anúncios e fazerem contactos para várias empresas e agências, para eu conseguir arranjar pessoas de confiança. Vou deixá-los fazer metade do trabalho que faço e assim vou ter mais tempo para ti e para o Mokuba."

Joey suspirou.

"Era mesmo necessário termo-nos zangado para tu mudares, Seto?" perguntou ele.

"Só quando se perdem as coisas e pessoas importantes é que percebemos que são essenciais para nós. E eu percebi, Joey."

Os dias passaram rapidamente. Seto arranjou cinco pessoas de confiança para tratarem dos vários assuntos da empresa, apesar dele continuar a tratar de tudo o que fosse extremamente importante. Começou a passar mais tempo com Mokuba e com Joey também. Todos os dias ia ver Joey, convidava-o para sair, oferecia-lhe presentes.

Logo no dia seguinte a terem ido ao parque de diversões, Seto tinha praticamente enchido a casa de Yugi com todo o tipo de presentes, fossem cartas, flores, chocolates ou tudo o que se lembrasse, pois queria compensar Joey pelo que tinha acontecido, pelas discussões e por se ter esquecido do aniversário de namoro deles.

A determinada altura, Joey já achava que aquela discussão, causada pelo esquecimento de Seto quanto ao dia em que faziam um ano de namoro, tinha sido das melhores coisas que tinham acontecido. Seto tinha mudado. Para melhor. Para muito melhor.

"É quase como um sonho." disse Joey, a Yugi, duas semanas depois da sua conversa com Seto, em que tinha começado o processo para Seto mudar. "Ele está diferente, mas continua a ser o meu Seto. E agora tem tempo para mim e para o Mokuba. E dá-nos presentes. Estou feliz."

"Mas não totalmente, Joey. Tu e o Kaiba ainda não estão definitivamente juntos. Porque é que não aceitas reatar o namoro e voltas para a mansão? Não que eu queira que te vás embora da minha casa, não é isso, mas tu queres ir e o Kaiba quer-te lá ao lado dele."

"Sim. Talvez eu esteja a ser mauzinho, mas achei que pelo menos durante duas semanas, havia de não o perdoar completamente. O Seto também precisa de sofrer um bocadinho. Mas sim, acho que está na altura de lhe dizer que quero reatar o namoro e voltar para a mansão. Ele já provou que mudou e não me quero afastar mais dele. Nunca mais."

Joey decidiu ir falar com Seto. Nessa altura do dia, ele costumava estar na Kaiba Corporation. Apesar de agora passar menos tempo a trabalhar, Seto continuava a ser o presidente da empresa e costumava entrar de manhã e depois sair por volta das seis horas, como em muitos empregos.

Joey dirigiu-se à Kaiba Corp e não teve dificuldade em chegar ao andar onde se situava o gabinete de Seto. Afinal, já todos na Kaiba Corporation sabiam que Seto e Joey namoravam ou pelo menos tinham tido algo. Ninguém tinha exactamente certeza se eles estavam juntos ou não.

Quando tinham começado a namorar e Joey tinha ido viver para a mansão, os jornais, revistas e afins tinham andado atrás deles, para tentarem saber tudo. Depois a novidade tinha passado. Tanto que, para sorte e alívio de Seto e Joey, os jornais pareciam não ter notado que eles estavam separados, apesar de acharem estranho que Joey já não vivesse na mansão. Como nem Seto, nem Joey os esclareciam de nada, mas as pessoas os continuavam a ver juntos, surgiu a notícia de que Joey tinha decidido mudar de casa por um tempo, mas o relacionamento mantinha-se.

Joey passou pelos corredores e depois entrou num gabinete. Sentada atrás de uma secretária estava Minako, a secretária pessoal de Seto. Ao vê-lo entrar, Minako sorriu e levantou-se.

"Boa tarde." disse ela.

"Olá Minako. Vim para falar com o Seto."

"Ah, pode entrar no gabinete então. Ele deu-me ordens para que se você aparecesse por aqui, o deixasse entrar sem ser necessário comunicar." disse Minako. "E..."

"Sim?"

"Ah, não é nada." disse Minako, abanando a cabeça. "Não devo intrometer-me."

"Minako, das vezes que vim aqui, sempre foste muito simpática, o Seto confia muito em ti e não precisas de me tratar com cerimónias, nem me tratares por você. E se estás com dúvidas sobre o que se passa comigo e com o Seto, nós estamos mesmo juntos."

"Ah... ainda bem." disse Minako, sorrindo. "Lê-se cada coisa nas revistas. Põe rumores e depois eles espalham-se e às tantas não se sabe o que é verdade ou mentira. Mas fico aliviada. O senhor Kaiba anda mais animado do que dantes. E anda a trabalhar menos também. É bom, porque trabalhar muito também faz mal."

"Sim, mas as coisas agora estão muito melhores. Bem, vou falar com ele."

Joey bateu à porta do gabinete e depois entrou. Seto estava sentado à sua secretária, a preencher alguma papelada e ao ver Joey entrar, sorriu-lhe.

"Joey, não esperava ver-te aqui." disse ele e depois ficou mais sério. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não. Não fiques preocupado, porque não aconteceu nada, nem a mim, nem ao Mokuba. Vim porque precisava de falar contigo." explicou Joey. "Sobre nós os dois."

Seto largou a papelada, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Joey.

"Vais finalmente perdoar-me e voltas para a mansão?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim. Já provaste que mudaste, Seto. Agora, quero paz ao teu lado, na mansão."

Seto aproximou-se e beijou Joey. Beijaram-se uma e outra vez, até terem de parar para recuperar o fôlego.

"Agora vai ser tudo diferente. Vou passar mais tempo contigo e com o Mokuba e prometo que não me vou esquecer quando fizermos dois, três, quatro, cinco anos de namoro." disse Seto.

"Olha que fica a promessa, Seto." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Quando voltares hoje para a mansão, eu já estarei lá à tua espera. Até logo."

Joey deu um último beijo a Seto e foi-se embora. Seto voltou a sentar-se à secretária e voltou a preencher a papelada. Estava feliz. Finalmente, Joey tinha-o perdoado e agora tudo seria diferente. Não iria mais magoar Joey. Não o queria perder novamente.

Passou meia hora e os pensamentos de Seto focavam-se só em Joey. Tanto que não conseguia tratar de mais papelada nenhuma. Decidido, levantou-se, pegou na sua pasta e saiu do seu gabinete.

"Minako, cancela a reunião que ia ter hoje." disse ele à secretária. "Hoje tenho algo mais importante para fazer. Vou dar as boas vindas a uma das pessoas mais especiais da minha vida."

E assim, Seto saiu da Kaiba Corporation nesse dia e quando Joey chegou à mansão, para voltar a viver lá novamente, Seto e Mokuba estavam à sua espera. Joey sentiu que esse dia marcava o início de uma nova era, para ele e os irmãos Kaiba.


End file.
